Life for a Life
by Embers
Summary: Julia takes time to think about the choice Vicious gave her. please R


I know I have several other stories to finish but well I just finished watching the Cowboy Bebop series with Trevor (my boyfriend; ie the guy this story is dedicated to) and this kinda popped into my head halfway through my psychology class.

This is a one shot.

Rating: PG

Summary: Julia takes time to reflect after Vicious tells her to kill Spike.

Notes: Nope I don't own these characters, I do own some nice pocket lint though if anyone is interested… oh and the song is A Dream is a Wish Your heart Makes (it's a Disney song) if you know the movie…feel free to review…but please don't let that stop you if you don't please review anyway.

Life for a life 

Midnight blue slowly filled the sky as traces of pink, orange red and purple slowly faded into the sky. Stars would soon sprinkle themselves across the sky, in a pattern only they understood. Clouds gently flowed over the sky, blanketing the stars in a veil of mystery. Their timing seemed to know of the times of sorrow soon to arise.

The city was silent, only the bustling of cars and space crafts filled the air. Through a window one could see families gathering together for warm loving and tasty dinners. However in this cheery atmosphere one woman sat in a chair, a gun in her hand. Its cold metal shell reflecting the inner depths of her soul. Turning the gun over she saw her reflection, tears were resting, waiting to fall, waiting for her fall from grace, the moment she decided her fate.

(Julia's POV)

"Kill Spike and you can live, if you don't you'll both die." Those words kept running through my head; was my life worth so much that I would kill to keep living? Was death the cost of my life? The unwilling sacrifice of my love just so I might live another day? My life was never safe to begin with, why would I want to kill him so I could live another day, or year only to be killed if I upset Vicious or anyone else. But what if I lived fifty more years and had a new love, a safe life and children? Would that life be worth the life I could have had with Spike?

What if I don't kill Spike, what if we both run far away together; just the two of us together, living happily and together, we could be together and start a normal life, happy and free from the Clan. We could move to one of Jupiter's moons and be safe and happy. We could start a family, settle down, and be happy. But what about Vicious' threat? That could never happen, we would always be on the run, running far away from them, from Vicious and the rest of the Red Dragons.

A dream is a wish your heart makes 

_When you're fast asleep_

To choose life for Spike would mean death for both of us; to choose death would mean life for me, what should I do? The life of Spike, the one I will live until I die; is in my hands. Do I choose exile for the both of us or death?

(No POV)

Standing slowly Julia walked to her desk and took out pen and paper. After setting the paper down she walked to her bathroom, turning the water on hot she turned on some classical music and lit several candles, put her hair up and went into the bath. Letting the warm water sooth her body she let her thoughts come forth again.

"No matter what I choose Spike will be wanted dead. Either I kill him, quickly and painlessly or let Vicious kill him slowly and painfully. But he could win in a fight with Vicious, and if he did then we could both be free. Free and able to live how we wish and do what we want. To live free of the blood and violence we now face daily. To no longer need to kill for _them_ so we may live." She said. Tears started to spill from her eyes, the choice before her would forever change her. Could she be cold hearted enough to kill the one man she loved? The man she promised to live her life with, she loved him more than life, and yet when her life was on the line she balked. She didn't realize how her words could hold little truth when reality came and called for her actions to support her words.

Getting up she walked into her room, looking at the clock she realized she had two hours to choose. She had two hours to make the biggest decision of her life. Looking around the room memories flooded her senses; they had made love in this room countless times. She had cried in his arms and laughed in them as well.

_In dreams you lose your heartaches_

_Whatever you wish for, you keep_

Walking into the kitchen she got herself a glass of wine and sat once again before the gun placed before her. Setting the glass down she got her pen and paper; she walked over and sat again before the gun. She started to write her note, in it she wrote all her feelings to Spike, letting him know of Viscous' deal and why she chose what she did. Sealing the note up she picked the gun up and put it to her head. As she got ready to pull the trigger a thought came to her head. "We could still try, and if we die we die together. Then we spent our lives together." She said. Standing up she walked to her fireplace and gently tossed the note into the flames, and watched the letter as it slowly wrinkled, crumpled and rolled into a ball of flames.

Walking into her closet she took her umbrella and coat and walked outside.

Have faith in your dreams and someday 

_Your rainbow will come smiling thru_

Slowly she walked to the graveyard, knowing she sealed her fate. She knew that Vicious would be angry and she might not see him for a while; but she knew she chose right. His life was her happiness, without him she could not be happy.

No matter how your heart is grieving 

_If you keep on believing_

The dream that you wish will come true 

-End

So, I know it was kinda short but what do you think? Please don't be afraid to push that little button. Your thoughts are appreciated.


End file.
